Maybe Get to Know You A Little
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: When Lovino's Social Studies class is set a project involving gettiing to know someone, Lovino ends up paired with Antonio. Could what Lovino finds out about the cheery Spaniard change his negative feelings towards him? Spamano, Human names used, more pairings included also. T for Romano's language maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so here is a Spamano. It's set in high school, 4th class roughly translates as Year 10 in the UK, Sophomore in the US (I think). I saw the idea in a film ages and ages ago (can't remember what film) and though it would be cool to do with Spain and Romano.

Human names are used and I will also try to include some historical aspects in a subtle way (i know one way I'm gonna do it I can't describe it though).

So yeah! Pease try to enjoy even though, as the first chapter, it will more than likely suck tomatoes.

T xxx

{start chapter}

**Social studies. I hated it last year and I still hate it. I really can't understand **

how people can love this lesson. Though what is probably the most baffling thing is that people are actually excited about this project we're going to have to do.

Every year in our school, 4th Class students have to pair up and create a project in whatever form they want about the other person, sorta like a friendship exercise. It's sort of a tradition for our school and I've been dreading it since last year.

The main problem for me is picking who to work with. A quick glance over the rest of the class didn't give me much hope. I knew who most of them were, bar a few unfamiliar faces, but I had never really had much conversation with any of them. My first year at school I spent with a Maltese girl called Ylenia. She was a bit ditzy but good company. She left at the end of the year though. So I was forced to hang around with my stupid younger brother and his dumbass friends. I don't know how Feliciano managed to make friends so easily but it was definitely not a trait I possessed. After a year of him and his friends Kiku and Ludwig I decided to just ditch them and spend my time alone. Which was okay. I guess.

As our teacher began detailing the project - which I didn't bother listening to because it would only be given to us on a sheet anyway - I started evaluating each member of the class.

Arthur, quite an articulate gentleman. Probably quite interesting and similar to me in many ways if his anger and foul language was anything to go by. He would probably go with that idiot Alfred though. Alfred was completely out of the question, mainly because he never kept his goddamn mouth shut. I wouldn't mind but I don't give a flying f*ck about his presidents or boring American history.

I sighed and tapped my pen on the desk. This was going to be difficult. Francis was a definite no; the guy scared the sh!t out of me! It only took a glance and a wink from him and my body felt completely violated. Yao seemed peaceful and calm but also like he would bore me with his wisdom and I wasn't a massive fan of pandas. Ivan seemed innocent enough but everyone new better than to trust that adorable face of his. I admit I did sort of like him a little in 3rd Class until I found out what a complete and utter psycho the guy was. Something about a difficult childhood he'd told me...I think I remember him saying: 'where I come from is a cold and dark place where everyone hates each other quietly.' No wonder he was messed up.

Bella, a girl who seemed quite nice and was really pretty, would probably pair up with her twin brother Lars who was too overprotective of her. Yong Soo was too touchy feely for my liking and I don't think I could put up with his constant claims that everything was invented in South Korea. Elizabeta despite being pretty was a crazy bitch. So crazy that it made me wonder why Roderich and Gilbert were fighting over her. I guess love is love. And Roderich most definitely loved her. Gilbert just loved tits. Which was the reason he came into biology the other day with a black eye after making an advance on Ivan's large-chested older sister, Katyusha. Gilbert was a cocky bastard anyway and far too self centred for anyone to want to work with him.

Toris was a bit cowardly and would probably go with that cross dresser Feliks whose voice annoyed me so much. Tino was nice but maybe a bit too cheerful. However it was a given that he would go with his long time boyfriend Berwald who hadn't asked him out so much as declared him his wife.

Nikoloz was a pretty private guy and I only knew who he was because he answered to Nikoloz on the register. Ivan it seemed however new him more than that because the guy wouldn't leave his ushanka wearing 'victim' alone. He wasn't mean to Nikoloz exactly but seemed to always be wanting to breathe the same air as him and it probably annoyed the hell out of the poor kid. So much so he was most likely prepared to work with the over controlling Sadik just to have a reason not to work with Ivan.

Heracles was obsessed with cats and always sleeping so he was no. I wouldn't want to be covered with cat fur or doing all of the work while he napped. And that egyptian boy Gupta was a bit shady.

And then there was one guy...whose name escaped me...Marvin...Michael...something like that. He didn't seem particulary interesting.

I was sure someone was missing but couldn't quite decide who. Whilst trying to figure it out I stared down at the sheet I was given and read through the work requirements of this project.

1 weeks worth of video diary footage to be recorded on the provided cameras, including a visit to somewhere important to each of the students and a summary of the other person in either essay, presentation or any other form.

I sighed once again as I realised I would have to actually work with someone and couldn't even lie about it because video proof was required.

All of the sudden the door opened and reminded me of who had been missing. His brown hair was ruffled and his green eyes wide. His cheeks were red and he was panting, having clearly have run to get here.

"Mr Fernandez-Carriedo you took your time." Our teacher stared at him disapprovingly waiting for an excuse.

"Siento Señora, but I woke up late and then the car wouldn't start so I had to walk all the way here." He looked like a sad puppy and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Alright I will check that. Go and sit down, we're t about to chose partners."

He made his way back to his seat, smiling just the way he did normally. His cheeks were a light pink, slowly calming from his sprint to class and his green eyes were sparkling.

He seemed like a perfect partner. But I knew from observation in lessons and around school that he was incredibly dense and always seemed confused. And so laid back all of the time! There was no way I was going to work with that stupid bastard.

...

So there I was, sitting next to the stupid bastard-

{end chapter}

there it was. First chapter. Hated how it ended but oh well.

Just to be clear: Bella-Belgium, Lars-Netherlands, Katyusha-Ukraine, Nikoloz-Georgia

Review?

Txxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~! new chapter~!

thanks to those who reviewed :3 made me happy.

This chapter is a little short but yeah. Try to enjoy :)

T xxx

{start chapter}

After spending the remainder of the lesson discussing days we'd be able to work on the project, Antonio and I put our stuff away and got ready to leave the classroom. Considering we were both free that evening, we decoded to meet up after last lesson and I was going to go home with Antonio to start some work.

It was walking home that I realised letting Antonio have the camera was a massive mistake.

"¡Hola! So it is the first day and I am walking home with Lovi~" He was point the camera towards his face as he walked, directing it at me as he said my name. I instinctively pushed it away, covering the lens with my palm.

"Stupid. You don't need to film every minute we're together. Only when we're doing something important."

"But Lovi! This is a very important step in our friendship!" I scowled at the over reacting Spaniard who turned the camera off and shoved it in his pocket.

"We're only doing a project, no one said anything about friendship. And who do you think you're calling Lovi?!" I felt myself became a bit red faced, partly from anger and partly from embarrassment. No one had given me a nickname before. Well, Ylenia had but it was a crappy nickname anyway so she hardly ever used it.

"You can call me Tony if you like!"

"I'd rather not." Antonio looked a little confused but quickly perked up as we approached his house.

"Ah! We're here!" He pushed open the door after unlocking it with his key. As soon as the door was open, the colourful sound of traditional Spanish music filled my ears, the scent of paella filling my nostrils.

"Bienvenida a casa Antonio!" A woman's voice sounded from the kitchen where the smell and music was coming from.

"Hola mamá. I've got a friend with me is that ok?" Antonio had lead me past the closed kitchen door and had began to ascend the stairs slowly whilst waiting for his mothers response.

"Only if he likes Paella!" The woman laughed and Antonio rolled his eyes smiling as he continued up the stairs. Once we reached the landing, the Spaniard turned to me and shrugged.

"I can make you something else if you don't like it." It was the first time this afternoon that Antonio has actual been serious about something. Actually, the first time I had seen him serious ever.

"No...It's fine, Paella's nice." I attempted a smile but it didn't feel natural so I just gave up.

"Cool! My room is just there..." Antonio pointed down the hallway at a door. "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom. Oh! And make sure you don't go in the room next to mine by accident. That's mi hermano's room. He might not be in but if he is, he's a bit of an asshole." The spanish boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Brother?" I was curious. I didn't know the guy had a brother. Besides, it would help the project to know something like that.

"Sí. Well, half brother. Adriano. He's 23 and I don't really like him." Antonio scrunched up his nose in distaste and I nodded, walking towards the door that had first been pointed out to me, as he turned the other way and entered the bathroom.

Upon entering his bedroom my eyes were blinded by the bright red walls. His bedding was green and his pillow shaped like a tomato. All of the wooden furniture was a dark brown and the curtains had small tomatoes all over them.

Awkwardly, I took a seat on his carefully made bed to wait for him. Whilst I was waiting I looked around at the smaller things around his room such as the books and photograph on his bedside table.

There were a few textbooks and a copy of 50 Shades of Grey which was marked about half way through. Despite the last book surprising me and disturbing me quite a bit, the photo was what interested me the most. It showed a young boy of about 6 grinning with a smiling dark haired woman and man with light brown hair. It seemed to be the perfect family. However, as my eyes scanned over the picture I noticed something. The man wore a khaki uniform and held a green beret in his left hand.

"Hey Lovi~ sorry I took so long, I went and got us drinks. We only had tomato juice so sorry if you don't like it but I'm pretty sure I saw you drinking it once in school-" the rambling stopped after Antonio placed down the drinks on his desk and turned round to see what I was looking at. There was a moment of awkward silence before I spoke up, gesturing towards the photo.

"Is this you, your mum and your dad?"

"Sí...I was 5 when that picture was taken." damn. One year out. "That was the last time I saw my dad. He went to fight in the Afghanistan war and never came home..." The boy looked incredibly sad for a moment before perking up a little. "Anyway, it's all in the past now. Do you wanna start writing down some facts about each other?" I stared at him for a second, unable to believe he could still be so happy, before nodding and pulling my notebook from my bag.

We spent about an hour jotting down notes on each other. Most of the things we shared we pretty generic such as family members, favourite food - which for both of us happened to be tomatoes - any pets we had and why he was reading 50 Shades of Grey - turns out his brother tricked him into reading it and aside from the sex stuff the story line was alright. We didn't really delve much into anything too personal. Until he asked what would happen if he pulled the protruding curl on my head. But of course, he didn't stop at asking when I told him it was none of his concern. He decided to pull it.

...

So there we sat, in the kitchen as he held an ice pack to his jaw-

{end chapter}

translations: bienvenida a casa - welcome home, hola - hello, hermano - brother.

Adriano is Argentina. Even though I know Spain would technically be older. Shh.

They're 16 which means that his dad would be off to war in 2001. Making it accurate. Kinda. They are in the USA so thats why a spanish dude is going to fight.

Sorry if it's short,

Review review review! ^^

t xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers! Love you ^^

Bit of a filler but oh well.

Enjoy!

Txxx

{start chappy}

I only saw Antonio once during the first week outside of school. We had 5 weeks to complete the project so I wasn't too worried that we'd be behind. In our social studies lesson on the Friday of that week, we were told that next lesson, all groups should have at least 1 day's footage to show the class. There were groans from most of the whole class at this, me included. I didn't know what idea I hated more. Being on film and shown to class or having to spend a whole day with that spanish bastard. The hair curl incident had put me on slightly bad terms with him. Not that he realised this, he was too busy being oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

For that lesson, we did text book work. Our teacher had told us to sit in our pairs and it was quite interesting to listen to all the conversations going on around the room as I did my work and tried to ignore the humming coming from Antonio sititng next to me. A glance across his doodle-filled page told me he didn't really understand what we were supposed to be doing but I really couldn't being arsed to help him.

A few rows in front of us and to the left sat Gilbert and Ivan. They had ended up working together after everybody else refused to. Ivan sat facing Nikoloz on the table next to him and Gilbert had turned round to torment Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Lizzy. Ya know what I ship? Me and you. I ship us like the titanic." Gilbert purred in his german accent.

"Well I hate to be the Iceburg that sinks your ship..." The austrian pussy spoke slowly making his girlfriend giggle.

"You, Roderich, are a homosexual twat."

"Says the guy that has wet dreams over Ivan the Terrible." My eyes widened at this information and I found the prospect of Gilbert all hot over Ivan pretty amusing.

"S-Shut up! How would you know anyway!?" I looked up briefly from my work, simply because the sight of Gilbert's face at this moment would make my whole day. Maybe even year.

And it definitely did. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes wide. He had grasped the back of his chair so hard that his knuckles were actually white and through it all, Ivan was still too busy watching Nikoloz exist to notice.

Roderich sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, before folding his arms over his chest.

"I live next door to you Gilbert. The wall between us isn't as thick as you would like to think. I hear you moaning Ivan's name in the middle of the night."

When he heard his name, Ivan turned around. By now I would have returned to my work but this was far too entertaining. Beside me, Antonio was still humming but had also turned his focus away from his scribbles to the action.

"Hm? Did someone say my name?"

"Gilbert moaned it." The quick reply from Elizabeta earned snorts and stiffled giggles from whoever was listening.

"N-no I didn't. Don't worry Ivan...just ignore us..." Gilbert had begun to mumble, looking down to avoid eye contact with the Russian.

"Aww! Gil! Milyye!" the russian poked Gilbert's flushed cheek and made it go even redder which I didn't think was possible. He then turned round to face Nikoloz and poked his pale cheek making the other boy swat his hand away. "Why aren't you cute like Gilbert, Nik?"

"Because I hate you." Well that escalated quickly.

"Why Nik, why?" The look of shock was not one you would inspect from one of the most hated and feared guys in our school.

"I refused to come and see you because I was ill so you cut out my electricity." Ah, so that's what was up with those two.

"But I love you Nikol-"

"Shut up, and leave me alone. Actually, I'll leave. And you can take your damn passport back!" Slapping a passport down on the Russian's desk, the usually calm Georgian left the room, followed by the eyes of everyone. Our teacher merely sighed, clicking and typing on her computer, presumably adding a note to the register.

Now that everything was quiet and people were returning to their work, not quite knowing what to say, I decided it would be best to return to my own work. As I began writing I felt a soft tickling on my other hand. It actually felt kinda nice so I didn't try to stop it. Until I realised that the tickling was actually the movement of felt tip on my skin and that the only possible culprit was...

"Che cazzo! Toni..." In my haste I had accidentally started to call him by the name I had refused to when he had said I could. "...o. Che cazzo Tonio!" Close enough. "Why are you drawing on my hand bastard!?"

"Because you like tomatoes Lovi!" He smiled so adorably that it made me wonder if he only ever had to smile when he was a kid to get his own way.

"Twazzock." I shook my head and picked up the pen I had dropped midst freak out. There was only a few minutes silence before the spaniard spoke again.

"Hey Lovi, on a scale of 1 to Feliks, how in to cross dressing are you?"

...

So there I sat in the head teacher's office after my fist had a second meeting with Antonio's face-

{end chappy}

milyye - cute. It's the pronunciation cos i could be bothered with the actually letters xD

This chapter was mainly just for fillings.

Quick history lesson, When Georgia tried to leave the soviet union Russia got annoyed and cut out their electricity. Which, because all the electricity in lots of countries was passed through Georgia, Cut out lots n lots of electricity.

Also, Russia decided to give russian passports to people living in georgia just to piss off the georgians.

I ask various people that last question today (using poland instead of feliks) and the best response i got was 'hmm...lithuania.'

Review please!

Txxx


End file.
